The Never Ending Rain
by gangstergandi
Summary: A new titan has come to earth, and knows a lot more about Raven than he's letting on. BBXRaeXOCXRobXStar. Poor cy.not a slash! A lot better than it sounds. Read and Review
1. Part One: War Stories

The ice water rain fell to the barren surface of the once beautiful planet know as Azerath. A young man glanced at the scene and sighed while shaking his head. No matter how cold the rain is it doesn't stop this deadly heat he thought to himself. Of course the temperature was at a reasonable 60 degrees, but with all the automatic weapons firing bellow him he failed to notice.

"Well there goes the neighborhood" he muttered. Just then another man appeared behind him and walked to his side. He was tall standing at about 6'4 with short light brown hair, a beard, and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a similar outfit to the young man standing next to him but instead of being black his robe was brown, with whitish-brown armor covering his body.

"Padawan why must you always wear black everything"

"I blend in with them" he muttered sarcastically.

"Well padawan, it appears even in the times of greatest crisis you can still use that dry wit of yours", the older man said with a chuckle.

"Any doubts" he said with a smirk. The older man shook his head. "well then, shall we intervene?"

"Let's" he said before he left the perch with a leap, and plunged to the battlefield bellow.

"Pagal...(insane)" the younger one muttered before leaping after him.

Jump city was a very average looking metropolis. With skyscrapers, restaurants and shopping malls galore. On a small spit of land stood titans' tower, gazing out to the horizon. An armored figure stood on the shore opposite titans isle (A/N: yea i just made that up if. If anyone can come up with a better name please tell me in a review). He stood at a towering height of 6'7", his armor covering his entire body. In fact not a single vulnerability was to be found. The armor had a dull silver plating with red and streaks on it. His helmet was totally blank except for a T shaped area on his face which appeared to be a view port. It was totally opaque making him look like nothing but an emotionless machine. Dozens of weapons were built into the armor's gauntlets,a and belt which could hands down put even the dark knight's belt to shame. His emotionless mask stared at titans tower and he slowly shook his head.

"why do these "heroes" constantly have to flaunt their so-called greatness" he said in a hoarse mechanical voice. "Whatever happened to keeping your base a secret like Batman." Oh well looks like I'm late for an appointment at Titan's tower. Then slowly wading into the water he began the two and a half mile swim.


	2. The Battle of Azerath

The rain slammed into is face as he wove in between the ranks of the dark army. They were twisted creatures standing at about seven feet tall with sickle like claws for hands, and red glowing eyes. On his right Obi-Wan was mirroring his style perfectly. Wherever one ended an attack the other began his. Perfect sync. Master and apprentice. After skillfully cutting down two more drones he stuck out his hand and balled it into a fist. Instantly a drone that was harrasing a squad of republic troopers exploded in to a rain of flesh and gore.

"uh disgusting!" a trooper yelled cleaning his helmet of the blood," not that we don't appreciate the help, but next time give us a bit of warning before you turn em into an alien firework"

"will do, but for right now I need you and your squad to follow me into the city."

The trooper tilted his head quizzically"sir?"

"'ol antlers has a demon spawner set in the middle of the city, right bellow the main tower"

"well that explains all the drones, but sir we're only one squad" " we can't fight our way to the tower ourselves."

"oh don't you worry about that" Obi-Wan chimed in, "I got the chancellor to throw in something special our next drop." No sooner had he finished his sentence than a gunship full of troopers unloaded from its belly. However the troops were not the point of interest, rather the giant mechanical walker attached securely to the gunship's underside. The seals broke releasing a flow of steam, and the walker landed on the ground.

"sweet jesus" one of the clones said starting at the machine, "its beautiful."

"yes well consider it an early birthday present" Obi-Wan retorted cheerfully.

"what is it sir?" another clone asked. Dev knew that if the clone's helmet was not there he would still see the an expression of awe.

"It's called an AT-TE, and I designed it myself", Dev said with a grin. "I'm glad you like it guys, cause your gonna pilot it to the spawner and use that conveniently placed particle cannon and blow the living hell out of it". Dev pointed to the long weapon on the walker's back. It was a long cannon with a barrel two and a half meters long. Behind it was an armored pilot's compartment.

"Dibs on the cannon!" a clone in red stained armor called

"What!" another trooper in yellow yelled in protest, "How come Sev gets the gun!""I'm the demolitions expert!"

"Don't be a baby Scorch" a trooper in green armor snapped at the yellow one.

"All of you cut the chatter!", "Fixer your on pilot, Scorch you get the rear guns, and Sev gets the cannon" "No arguments understood?"

"Yes sir!" the three clones replied in unison.

"Good now man that machine!." The three clones maned their positions, except for a few choice words from Scorch."I hope that's alright with you sirs", looking questioningly at Obi-Wan and Dev.

"thats fine 32" Obi-Wan replied. "Me and Dev will be running damage control on the ground anyway","now go your squad is waiting"

"Right away General Kenobi" the man replied before heading toward the front of the walker.

"Look padawan..." Obi-Wan started,"I think we should cancel or at least postpone our bet for the moment."

"Oh?", "whats wrong master getting too old to have a little fun?", Dev retorted with a smirk

"My idea of fun is lightheartedness with a little wit, while yours on the other hand, consists of dry humor and being suicidal"

"Alright", Dev said with a groan,"we'll do it your way, force powers **and **lightsabers"

"I'm glad you see it my way, now lets go." Obi-Wan gestured toward the walker.

"Coming dad!", Dev said sarcastically, as he matched Obi-Wan's step.

The walker thundered through the city's main gain weapons firing in all directions. Well it couldn't really be called a city anymore. Ruins would better describe it. The only building that looked like it would ever function again was the city tower, and even its structural integrity was coming into question. On the way to city's gate they ran into a whole platoon of clones pinned down on the bridge. It was a very sad sight. No matter how many drones they knocked down, ten more would take their place. Well that was before they saw the giant walker flanked by the two jedi. Sev fired the particle cannon leveling their barricades and annihilating at least 12 of them. 32 then proceeded to unleash a huge volley of blaster fire from the front repeating cannons, while Scorch quietly cursed in the back. After 2-3 hours of fighting house to house, the two jedi flanked by the now very battered walker reached the city tower. It was a very tall building, at least 100 stories high, with beautiful art carved into its surface.

"Well I'm stumped", Dev said throwing his hands in the air,"why did they leave this building in perfect shape, and level the rest of the city?"

"Those carvings on the walls aren't just art padawan", "They are ancient Azeratian scriptures".

"Scriptures?"

"Yes and padawan I'm sorry have to admit that I lied to you."

"When Trigon had his assassins break into the jedi temple he didn't just steal some information did he?" Dev said with a grim look on his face.

"No I'm afraid he took the staff"

"GOD DAMN IT" Dev cursed, "we worked so hard to protect that from him and no-"

"He will use the city tower as a focal point to enhance the staff's power 100 fold."

"With that kind of power...he could blow our warships right out of the sky, he could turn billions of innocent people into slaves...he could...destroy the force..."

"which is exactly why we have to stop him." "Padawan I sense that even if we save Azerath today we're only delaying its doomsday."

"Are you saying we just leave all these helpless people to die!", "to work as slaves to that monster!", "to let them burn in the hell he will create!"

"Come Padawan we must destroy the spawner" Obi-Wan said walking away with his head facing down. Dev felt a tear run down his cheek as he followed a man whose judgment he was starting to question.


	3. Into the Citadel

**Yay this is my first fanfiction! By the way sorry for the really short and confusing first chapter, and if this sounds a little rushed. To anyone reading I'm gonna try to post 2-3 chapters every 3-5 days(I've got school to ya know). If you read please please please review. I want to know what you think. But no flames please:)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dev walked with his eyes to ground as he followed Obi-Wan to the chamber of wisdom. About an hour ago he and Obi-Wan had successfully led the platoon of clones to the spawner and had destroyed it, which almost guaranteed the republic's objective of liberating the planet. But then Dev felt a ripple in the force.

"yes I felt it to padawan" Obi-Wan said. "He's here, and he's planning to keep the planet at any cost"

"He's definitely gonna try using the staff" Dev nodded in agreement.

"emphasis on the word try" Obi-Wan said with determination in his eyes. "He will be punished for that he has done." His fists were clenched and he began to grit his teeth."I swear I'll make him pay for what he did to her." Dev had never seen his master in such a way before. He looked so...bloodthirsty, and a desire for vengeance was burning in his eyes.

"Master...", Dev said with a pause"He can't hurt Arella anymore, you made sure of that."

"He shouldn't have gotten to her in the first place!" Obi-Wan shouted angrily. "I...I should have protected her better."

"And I should have protected Siri better but she's gone" Dev returned, "Arella is still alive, and if care about her as much as I know you do you'll stop feeling sorry for yourself and kick Trigon's ass!" Obi-Wan smiled. His apprentice never really cursed before the war had begun. He always blamed himself for the fact that he couldn't save Siri, and Obi-Wan blamed himself for showing Dev war. He hated himself for causing such a change in his Padawan. A lot of his new habits were attributed to the war, like his habit of wearing full black. Obi-Wan was totally lost in thought, until he reliezed that they had reached the door to the chamber. The only thing keeping them from going in was a river of lava separating the door and the hallway. A small stone bridge closed the gap. Just as the duo was about to cross the bridge a tremor shook the room causing the two men to stumble. They then heard a loud booming voice echo through the chamber.

"COME HUMANS AND FEEL MY WRATH!" the voice boomed. It then began to chant a strange mantra"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"

"ego maniac" Dev muttered.

"no time for jokes padawan, he's activating the staff!" No sooner had the two reached the middle of the bridge that had a spire of lava erupted from the from the river. A very large dark figure emerged from the flaming spire.

"YOU WILL NOT INTERUPT THE MASTER" it roared angrily

"great just what we need a tauren dreadgaurd" Dev said activating his emerald lightsaber.

"not just any dreadguard padawan" Obi-Wan said activating his own saber. "He's a dark tauren dreadguard"

"dark?"

"yes there were only two of them in the entire dark army, and they report directly to Trigon"

"Wait a minute two?""then where's the other one?" Dev asked

"Dead, I fought both of them on Tameran, but only managed to kill one" Obi-Wan answered. "I barely escaped with my life"

"AND YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE AGAIN JEDI SLIME" the beast said before charging.

"Master go!" Dev shouted moving into a battle stance, "I'm more than a match for this fool"

Obi-Wan nodded and said"Overconfidence is dangerous padawan", before running through the door. Little did either of the men know that they may never hear the other's voice again.


	4. Part Two: A New Purpose: Immolation

Yes a new chapter! Well I still didn't get any reviews but I did get favorite! Hopefully this chapter will get me some reviews. Alright I'll stop talking and here it is...

The Never Ending Rain

Part Two: A New Purpose

Immolation

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beast roared with a primal furry as it charged at Dev. Dev felt the force flew though him and jumped. He soared through the air and landed on the creature's back forcing it's face into the ground, before leaping off and land with a small tap. I don't know what Obi-Wan was talking about Dev thought while the creature was picking itself off the ground. This thing seems stupider than a normal dreadguard. Just then the beast raised it hands and conjured a ball of red energy.

"oh shi-" was all Dev had a chance to say before the creature hurled the sphere at him. He leaped of a. he small bridge and began to fall toward the river of lava. He slammed his fist into a button on his belt which caused a thick cable to fire out. It latched itself to an out sticking rock and saved Dev from a lava bath. He was relieved until he saw what the creature was doing. With another roar(god doesn't this thing get tired of screaming) it hurled it's huge ax at Dev. Dev reached out into the force and pushed as hard as he could, but could only move the ax enough so it couldn't hit him. As it flew beneath him he grabbed it's huge handle in an attempt to stop it. Unfortunately the ax would have none of it. It yanked him so hard that the cable that was suspending him broke, and pulled him with it. It slammed into wall and stuck there with Dev holding on for dear life. The beast amused with the spectacle laughed before extending his hand. Dev felt a vibration in the ax before it was yanked from the wall and sped toward it's master's hand...with Dev unwilling to let go. Just before the ax reached the beasts hand Dev made an attempt to slice the ax with his saber, but to no avail. It simply just sat on the handle and crackled, producing sparks. He then met eyes with an evilly smiling dreadguard, and realized that he was still on the ax. The creature wasted no time in swinging the ax violently in an attempt to shake Dev off. Unfortunately for Dev the attempt was successful. He was flung back into the the round sub-chamber he and Obi-Wan had crossed earlier.

"Ok no more mister nice jedi" Dev said picking himself up and activating his saber.

"Oh come now puny jedi" "your master couldn't even kill me, what do expect to do?"

"THIS!" Dev spat as he extended both his hands, with a stream of electricity erupting from them. The creature merely extended one hand and began to push the energy back toward Dev. This made Dev push and push until he could no longer amplify his power,or for that matter protect himself. The lightning engulfed him burning his body. He screamed in pain and in his mind begged the torrent to stop. When it finally did Dev could barely stand, his armor smoldering, and vision blurring.

"Give up puny jedi!", "you will never be able do defeat me!"

Dev raised his saber and whispered"don't count on it"

Obi-Wan watched the red giant raise the staff preparing to launch his attack. They were in a large room with stone walls. In the center of the room was the circle of wisdom, an area with stone statues with ancient carvings on them. Trigon pointed the staff at Obi-Wan and fired a beam of red energy from it. It was so fast Obi-Wan was barely able to dodge it. The beam hit one of the many statues in the room and caused it to explode into millions of shards of molten rock.

"Let's not do this Kenobi" Trigon said smugly to the jedi. "We both know that you can't defeat me"

"You villains and your egos" Obi-Wan muttered before lunging at Trigon.

Dev flew at the beast saber ready to deliver a killing blow, but he wasn't fast enough. Despite it's size the beast could match Dev's sped, and as the battle went on he realized it could exceed it. Which led Dev to a dilemma. How do you fight something that is faster and stronger than you? By outsmarting it of course! However, although Dev had a genius level intelligence, he was not used to fighting such a smart opponent, mostly because 95 percent of the dark army consisted of mindless drones. He charged at the beast again raising his saber in the air, to slice him directly down the middle. The beast simply laughed and blocked the strike with his ax. Then before Dev had a chance to react, he forced his ax sideways to remove Dev's defenses. Less than a second later small bolts of electricity were coursing through the creature's hand, as he hit Dev right in the jaw. He was thrown back into a large statue which collapsed shortly after impact, totally burying him. Dev dug himself out of the ruble, his face burned from the lightning, blood dripping from his mouth and several other places, knew there was only one way to defeat him...

Obi-Wan knew his apprentice was in trouble. However, he had problems of his own. The once beautiful chamber now lay in ruin, completely and utterly destroyed. Obi-Wan knew his stamina couldn't last much longer, as the demon had almost completely depleted his reserves. Minutes ago a foolish squad of clone troopers had entered the room in the hopes of aid their general. Trigon however, would have none of it. Just when they were about to open fire he fired the staff at them. All of them let out an ear shattering scream, before an explosion engulfed them. But they were not gone, rather converted into flaming versions of the standard dark army drone. With heavy heart Obi-Wan cut them down depleting even more of his precious stamina. Finally he realized there was only one way to defeat this monster...to destroy himself. He remembered an ancient jedi power that his master had taught him. It was a combination of the force and magic, and was lethal to its caster. He knew what he had to do. Just as he was about to emerge from his cover he sensed something in the force. Something very dark. He also felt his apprentice's life force fading, and realized what was happening.

"He's going to use the rage..."

Dev knew there was only one chance to win, and it was very risky. He was going to use one of his most powerful force powers. The dark rage. He was about to begin when he heard Obi-Wan's voice echoing through his head.

"_No padawan, don't take the risk!_", he cried "_the stakes are too high!_"

"_Don't give me that_" Dev said, "_I knew exactly what your planning to do_", "_you are going to use the force arrow of Azar aren't you?_" Dev said. He knew all about how deadly the technique was, and that his chances of survival were much better than Obi-Wan's.

"_Padawan I thi-_"

"_NO!_" Dev cut him off sharply. "_We have a duty to do whatever is necessary to defeat Trigon and his army!","We have a duty to protect all the people he will try to hurt with his power", "We have a duty to avenge all the people that he has hurt!"_ Dev cried in anger

"_Your anger is clouding your judgment!_" Obi-Wan shot back

"_No... I will do my duty with or without your approval master_", "_I'm sorry_" Dev said before cutting the mental link. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel pride to see his apprentice like this.

"He's grown up, whether I want to admit it or not.", Obi-Wan thought to himself. "He's right, we must do our duty". With that Dev and Obi-Wan prepared themselves to look death in the face...once again.(I should really stop here but I'm on the edge of my seat!)

Dev began his attack. He was surprised the beast had allowed him so much time to prepare himself. But it did not matter, because this beast, and it's master were going to die today. He focused his anger. The millions killed, all the fighting he had to do, all the betrayals he had to deal with, all the people he failed to protect..Arella...and of course Siri. He focused it till he could tolerate the burning inside him no longer, and drowned his soul in the force. Red energy began to flow throughout his body; the more his anger grew the more the energy intensified. The ground beneath him began to crack and shake, while his muscles began to grow and grow. It was the most painful thing he'd ever felt in his life, but it felt so good. He felt so alive even though it was killing him from the inside out. And he attacked unleashing all of his terrible rage on the beast. Within seconds the beast's left arm was severed; it howled in pain, squeezing its ax so tight that it snapped, the splinters causing dark blood to flow freely. Then went it's right leg. It stared up in the emotionless bloodthirsty eyes.

Dev felt his stamina reaching its end, so he raised his hand lifting the beast of the ground, and walked into the other chamber, the beast suspended in air, and whispered "I'll see you in hell shit face", before drowning it in the molten rock bellow. He finally let go of his anger his body traumatized from the strain of the attack, and fell to his knees. He knew he could not help Obi-Wan now, and fell into unconsciousness.

The giant red demon leveled the staff at the jedi and said "well now you meet your end jedi..." and fired.

"My final attack..." Obi-Wan thought. "well here goes everything" he said extending his hands and chanting the demon's mantra "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" he screamed. The staff erupted with energy that slammed into the jedi's hands before being absorbed."NOW FEEL THIS! FORCE ARROW OF AZAR!", Obi-Wan yelled, before releasing the energy back towards Trigon.

"WHAT! NOOOOOO!" the demon yelled as collided with him obliterating his body. "I swear this to you jedi!","I will return and next time you won't be so lucky!" before his body disappeared.

"Heh I-I don't think so" Obi-Wan said sticking his saber into the staff. The staff and the saber both exploded into a brilliant flash of light which threw Obi-Wan back. He smiled before he fell into unconsciousness.

Dev tried to pick himself off the stone floor but he only caused more pain to flow through his body. He had felt the demon's presence fade but he had to see it for himself. He also had to see what became of his master. Just as he was about to get to the door the beast emerged from the lava.

"fool as long as my master still lives this amulet keeps me alive" it laughed

"Well isn't it my lucky day then, you see your master was defeated as of 2 minutes ago"

"YOUR LYING!"

"Believe it!" he said reaching out into the force with what little energy he had left. His saber activated and flew from his belt to the beast's chest.

"AHHHHGGGG!" it screamed in pain as it fell back into the lava.

"good riddance" Dev said spitting on the beast

"I will leave you with a parting gift jedi!" it said grabbing Dev's leg pulling him toward the river of magma.

"NO!" Dev struggled but it was no use. His body erupted into flames. He burned screaming for help begging someone to end the pain as the fire burned through his tattered armor and began to roast him alive. His beautiful black hair caught fire, burning a brilliant orange. His skin began to turn to ash along with most of his face. Even in this hell he was still curious. He wondered if Siri felt this way before dying. The only thing he learned is that your life really does flash before your eyes, as he saw many things painful and comforting. Nothing was comforting enough to stop the pain. The last thing he saw was a squad of clone troopers with a fire extinguisher.


	5. Rebirth

Hey sorry bout the lack of updates, although I still haven't gotten any reviews!!! If you read please please please review, or might get tired of the story! I know this chapter is really short but i want to get our favorite teens into the story soon so Im kind of speeding. Tell me if you want me to go into more detail. Read, enjoy and REVIEW. (Italicsflashback/telepathy/anything else that would seem appropriate)

Chapter 5: Rebirth

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I promise I will protect you...forever" _

Memories flashed by Dev's eyes as his mangled body lie on the table with many surgeon droids tearing and poking his charred skin with their fine instruments, causing him to scream in pain and use his small amounts of strength to thrash about. His screams reverberated throughout the room making a sickening chorus of pain and misery.(NOTE: Dev does not really know what they are doing to him, only that they are trying to save him. Of course he will find out very soon that he probably rather be dead than in the state he will become)

"_I-I love you.."_

"_We aren't supposed to fall in love, we're jedi"_

"AHHH" Dev screamed. He wanted to cry. No he wanted to die. Why were these people even bothering to try to save him? He had just been bathed in lava! No one comes back from that, not even a jedi!

"_But we're people to aren't we?, we're human aren't we?, besides its not like it's forbiden, just discouraged"_

"_I can never love you...because of the life I lead, an-"_

"_Don't give me that!, I lead the very same life you do!"_

Leave me alone you bastards! Let me die! What kind of life will I have even if your technology saves me. I'll be an abomination!, Dev's head screamed

"_But-"_

"_No buts" _a young girl said before pulling a younger Dev into a kiss. She then backed away and said _"I'm sorry, your right we can't be together, Please forgive m-"_ She tried to finish but her lips had more important things to do.

_Then the scene changed from one of the happiest moments of his life to a flash of red. He heard a scream, but not through his ears but through the force. He ran through the hallways of the burning citadel, heart racing. In his heart he knew she was gone. He had felt her say goodbye, but he wasn't willing to let go that easily. He burst through the doors to see her body lying battered and broken on the cold stone floor. Many other bodies lie around the room, all with armor and...electro-whips, and restraining collars. They made her a slave..., they made the girl he love work to death... She turned her head to him and smiled weakly. He ran to her and cradled her head in his arms_

"_It's too late" she said weakly_

"_No its never too late!, you taught me that" he said desperately trying to heal her impossible amount of wounds._

"_Take these..." she said handing him her saber and a small chain with a blue stone on the end of it. "Now I will always be with you"_

"_NO don't let go please stay with me!" he begged_

"_Now my love..." She said with a cough "run before you are buried alive in this hell._

"_I am not going to lea-"_

_She put a finger to his lips, "I lov-, I love yo-, I love" she couldn't finish her sentence as her body went limp in his arms. Tears of sadness and pain that were falling down his face began to turn to ones of rage._

"_WHY!!" he screamed in anger, "WHY DID YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!" he said cursing at the ceiling. The earth began to shake with Dev's rage. Just then fire erupted around Dev burning him alive. "NO!" he screamed as he saw her body get farther and farther away while he clawed at the ground trying to get closer, his body aflame. _His eyes snapped open and he realized he was in a medical bay. Of course his eyesight was destroyed by his immolation, but the last thing he saw before the sleeping drug the med droid gave him took effect, was an large metal helmet covering his eyes...

"_Padawan can you hear me?" he heard his master's voice ask_

"_Yes master" he replied in a deep voice that was not his own... _


	6. Waking Up to Sleep Again

_Yay Happy Birthday to me. BUT STILL NO REVIEWS! Please review if you read the story. Alright the titans will be entering in the next chapter, or the one after that. Well at least Raven makes her first short appearance here. Ok I'm done read, REVIEW, and enjoy!_

_Chapter Six: Waking up to sleep again_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Yes master" Dev replied in voice that was not his own_

"_Good we have much to discuss" Dev realized that they were in a very strange location. Acutally it couldn't be called an actual place. They were in a huge empty area with a bright light which seemed to come from nowhere. "Tell me padawan how do feel?" Obi-Wan asked with concern on his face._

"_I really don't know...I mean I don't remember what happened...did we win?"_

"_Yes, as a matter of fact we did" He saw Dev was about to leap in the air with joy and felt horrible giving his padawan the bad news. "Trigon and his army are gone...for the moment"_

_Dev's happiness was cut short "for the moment?" "what are you saying, that he could come back. I thought you said we won!"_

"_Our victory here was only temporary I'm afraid. Now you must listen to what I'm about to tell you. NO interruptions. Understood?" Dev let out a groan of impatience and gestured Obi-Wan to begin._

"_Remember when Trigon took Arella prisoner?" Dev nodded, "well apparently it was for more than to rattle my cage. He wanted...an heir" Dev's jaw dropped. "So he made Arella give him one, and she is currently in the republic's stronghold on Russaan, ready...to give birth to his heir. Dev clenched his fists. Arella was like a mother to him, and he knew how his master felt about her, which only made him more angry._

"_So...what about the child? Will it be evil?" Dev asked_

"_That will be for the child herself to decide. She will remain on Azarath with the monks of Azar until she is ready."_

"_Wait part of this doesn't make sense. Demons are selfish, why would Trigon give the child all his power when he knew the human part of it could always resist him?"_

"_The child is not his reincarnation, it is his portal"_

"_Portal?"_

"_When I fought Trigon I thought I had destroyed him. Unfortunately, I was to weak from fighting his endless supply of minions to put all my strength into my last attack. So he was able to preserve himself in another dimension"_

"_This is not good. What are we gonna do about it"_

"_WE aren't going to do anything. You are"_

"_For a second there I just thought you said I was going to have to do this...alone"_

"_I didn't stutter padawan"_

"_Your not even going to try to help me!" Dev said in shock_

"_I...can no longer help you padawan"_

"_Can't or won't?" Dev asked angrily_

"_Can't. During the battle I used the technique...look around you padawan where are we"_

"_I don't know your the one that brought us here"_

"_We are in your mind padawan, because both of our bodies were destroyed in the battle"_

"_Then we're dead! How are we supposed to stop him if we're dead!"_

"_Once again you are being too impatient, besides we're not dead"_

"_Um our bodies our destroyed basically means we're dead!"_

"_Patience!" Obi-Wan said sternly. Dev quickly shut his mouth."Your body was destroyed in the battle however, they managed to repair it._

"_Repair?"_

"_You were burned alive padawan. No mere technology could save you. So I did. I gave you what was left of my life energy to keep your tattered body alive. Technically you did die, so I made you reborn"_

"_Wha-What do you mean by reborn?" Dev said as an image of a very dark helmet covering his face flashed before his eyes._

"_My body was far beyond saving. Not even a donation of life energy from someone as powerful as you could have saved me" Dev fought back tears as he finally understood what had happened. "You are...in a life support suit, and will have to stay in it, probably for the rest of your life"_

"_But what about you master?" Dev said tears now flowing freely_

"_I will guide you always. This isn't how I wanted your birthday to turn out" Dev looked at his watch it clearly stated the date November first. "You and the child will share the same birthday" Obi-Wan said sadness on his face. "Padawan make me a promise...please I know your angry at me but please...do this one thing for me"_

"_Anything, I will do whatever you ask" Dev said on his knees sobbing almost uncontrollably now_

"_Protect the child with your life...your new life. Protect her like she was my child as you are. And protect the universe from the demon. Do not let history repeat itself, don't let him hurt it as he hurt Siri. Her death was never your fault...only his. Never forget this padawan, and I have faith in you. I hereby bestow upon you the status of jedi as decreed by the great order, may you now fight the shadows with the force, and protect those who you have sworn to."_

"_Thank you ma-master" Dev said rising of the ground_

"_Now your training is complete, go the child will arrive soon, and when you wake up...know that I'm sorry" The distance between the two men began to grow until finally Obi-Wan was no longer visible to Dev. Once Dev was out of sight Obi-Wan said sadly "my apprentice the last of the jedi"_

Dev opened his eyes, but they could not really be called his own eyes. They were the eyes of this new identity. He slowly rose to his new towering height and the rage started to build in him. The ground began to shake beneath him as objects in the room begun to fly about crashing into walls. He screamed in anguish as he realized he was not even half of what he used to be, as he was exhausted with such a small display. He banged his fists on the med-bay floor and rose to metal-clad feet and attempted towalk but stumbled again. How was he supposed to defeat Trigon? He himself was an abomination! _"I have faith in you"_ Obi-Wan's words rung in his head as he stood up once again. He remebered his master and somehow figured out a way to hobble out of the med-bay into the recovery room, but his master was nowhere to be found. He checked place after place until he reached the one place he was dreading to look. The morgue. He peeked through the door banging his head on the frame and saw his master's broken body lying on one of the beds. They hadn't even bothered to cover him, but he understood why. There were so many bodies in this room Dev could barely stand to look. He approached his master's body and noticed his right hand was curled up. He opened it to find the stone that Siri had given him before she died. There was a note around it. It read "_You didn't really think I'd let them take this from you did you? Now all three of us will be with you forever. Happy Birthday. Obi-Wan Kenobi._ Dev tried to cry but nothing happened. All he felt was more rage until he realized what the not had said.

"All three of us?' what did he mean by...that? ARELLA!" he screamed as he ran out of the room with the stone in hand. Some how he made his way another wing (after he KINDLY persuaded the guards) of the medical bay to find Arella behind a glass window ready to give birth. He saw her and attempted to enter only to be stopped by a medical droid.

"ACCESS DENIED, PLEASE PRESENT IDENTIFICATION" the droid buzzed annoyingly

"Denied my burned metal ass!" Dev roar in anger balling up his hand into a fist. The droid instantly imploded sending sparks flying everywhere. Dev slammed through the door to see the droid holding a beautiful baby girl. She had the normal features of any human child, however she had the most brilliant amethyst eyes Dev had ever seen with a small tuft of hair to match.

"Arella you did you-"

"Dev...I am too weak. The demon has drained the last of my energy." Dev looked at her questioningly and then to the baby."No" she said with a weak laugh "not her. She is not a demon. She is my daughter...Obi-Wan's daughter." Dev didn't know if she knew about Obi-Wan's fate, nor did he want to tell her. He already saw himself as a monster, and he didn't want her seeing him the same way, especially since Obi-Wan had given his life to save him.

"_This isn't a life" Dev thought to himself, "this is penance for not being able to keep my promises"_

Arella looked a Dev and shook her head. "no you are not a monster, you are my son in every way that counts" She said with a hacking cough.

"Please stop talking, you need to save your strength" Dev pleaded

"No it is time for me to join Obi-Wan and Siri in the force" she said with a small smile on her face. Dev was shocked. How could she know? A better question would be how could she not know. She and his master were closer than he'd ever seen two people. She must have felt his death when it happened. And she must have also felt Obi-Wan's sacrifice." It isn't your fault. You take the blame for everything that goes wrong in the universe. Why Dev? Why do you insist on keeping yourself unhappy?" Dev tried to cut her off but she stopped him. "No, this is not the time for this. I love you, just as much as this baby girl. I want you to protect her from her father. Do not..." she stopped and began to cough violently. Dev moved to help her but stopped short of touching her, number one because she motioned for him to stop, and two, because he didn't want to touch her with what he saw as a cold lifeless hand. Once the fit was over she continued "Do not underestimate him like Obi-Wan and I did, or you and the child will suffer our fate"

"What is her name?" Dev asked

"I will call her...Raven, Raven Roth Kenobi. However, until she is old enough to learn of her jedi heritage, she will simply go as Raven Roth"

"Raven..." Dev said as he pondered the name. Just then the monitors hooked to Arella began to sound in alarm. Dev began to panic as he was loosing his mother. He knew there was nothing he could do, as Arella believed the force was calling her, and she, like Obi-Wan, was to stubborn to listen to anyone else.

Arella grasped Dev's encased hand and said in a whisper "protect...my daughter...she will be the first of the new jedi...if she chooses that path. You my son will be the last of the old. Pass on what you have learned, teach others...it can save us all from a terrible fate. And lastly...do not...for-forget that you are the force, and my daughter is not the only one with a prophesy."

"Hold on please. Don't leave me alone" Dev pleaded

"No my son you are not alone" She said gesturing to the baby. "Now I become one with the force. Goodbye my son, and do not forget what...I...said"

Dev felt the grief inside him nearly explode into destructive rage, but was able to control his emotions. He reached for Raven and tried to hold her. The child instantly began crying. Hurt, he quickly handed her back to the droid and left the medical bay cape flowing behind him.

As he made the arrangements for the child's passage to Azarath, he began to contemplate an idea. He knew that Raven, being a teenager by the time the prophesy would begin, would be very hard to convince at the age of 14 if he himself was 31. He headed down towards the cryobay where he would have them put him in a state of cryogenic stasis for 14 years. By then she would have learned basic control over her emotions(He doesn't know she has demon powers yet, its much easier to train someone who can control their emotions and doesn't make rash decisions). He finished talking to the technician and they had him lie in the tube. Then over a loudspeaker he heard the computer reciting the processes. One in particular caught his ears.

"BEGINING TIMER. SET FOR 16 YEARS. STARTING FREEZING PROCESS"

"NO!" he screamed but it was too late. He felt the gases force him into unconsciousness, as he began his 16 year slumber.(If you didn't catch it before, he was only supposed to sleep for 14 years!)


End file.
